The Immortal King
by Xaito Gekyume
Summary: Naruto is separated from his mother at birth and placed in a land that knows nothing of his heritage. But this new land is much more dangerous, violent and magical than the one he was pulled from. Flying horses, deadly potions, vengeful gods, arrogant kings and more beautiful women than he can count. Unknown to Naruto, his tale...is never-ending.
1. Chapter 1

"Lady Amaterasu!"

The beautiful shinto goddess of the Sun looks to the entrance of her personal chambers to see her attendant rush to her, appearing worried. "What is it Kikyo?" Amaterasu asks taking note of the young woman's panic. Kikyo looks up at her Lady with her big doe eyes as she points back.

"L-lady Kushina, she needs to see you!"

"Well Kikyo let her in!" Amaterasu tells her attendant, confused as to why she just didn't let her friend in if it is this bad. Everyone knows that she and Kushina are close, like sisters. At this point, it's still a wonder to her why Kushina just doesn't come in. Maybe to be polite? Or maybe Kushina is mindful that despite their closeness, Amaterasu is still part of the royal family? "Kushina, love come in!" Amaterasu calls moving towards the door and she jumps a bit in surprise when Kushina does come in, crying and muttering in a panic while holding something wrapped in a blanket close to her. "K-kushina, sweetheart calm down!" Amaterasu tries to comfort, grabbing her friend and hugging her. "Everything is okay! Shh! Shhh…" Amaterasu tries hushing her, a look of extreme worry on her face. It's then she realizes what's going on.

Kushina's emotions, they're so rampant and high and overbearing it's even affecting her emotions. No wonder Kikyo was in such a panic, she didn't know what to do do. Amaterasu takes a deep breath to calm herself, then looks down to Kushina and extending her calming aura to bring Kushina's emotions down a bit. It is a struggle but Amaterasu manages to do it to the point Kushina's mindless babbling is now just quiet chattering and shivering. Taking another breath, Amaterasu speaks calmly. "Kushina, dear...what is wrong?" she asks quietly, grabbing her chin and having her look up at her. Kushina's beautiful violet orbs look into Amaterasu's golden, her tears steady streaming. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I did something bad Ama, really really bad," Kushina sniffs and Amaterasu can see the fear and worry in her eyes. "I-I don't know what happened, I-I thought I had it u-under control b-but M-minato h-he…" Kushina shakes her head as she begins to sob, and Amaterasu quickly holds her, steady trying to keep her calm.

"Shh, shh. It's okay Kushina, it's okay love…" Amaterasu tries, but she's confused. She has no idea what Kushina is talking about, and she doesn't know who Minato is. Minato is a common name in their pantheon so, she's still lost. "Kushina, I need you to take a deep breath love and tell me what is going on." Kushina takes a deep breath and she opens her eyes and backs away from Amaterasu and reveals what's in the cloth that Amaterasu had bypassed, but now has her full attention. Amaterasu's eyes widen as she sees that it's a baby, a newborn baby.

"What did you do…" Amaterasu whispers, looking over the child that has a tuft of blond hair. But something is...different. This baby's energy flow isn't normal. Then Amaterasu's face pales as she looks to Kushina who looks ashamed. "Kushina...you didn't."

"I couldn't leave him there Amaterasu…" Kushina says as her face begins to twist in sadness. "I saw so many terrible things Ama," Kushina shakes her head as she gets it together and glares confidently despite her face being red. "I was not going to leave him there. I came to you, because I need your help. You're the only person I trust…" Kushina tells her and Amaterasu growls as she turns around and holds her head.

"This is so fucked Kushina!" Amaterasu says, losing her cool which is a very rare sight. And she turns around and points at Kushina, "Do you realize how fucked this is?! Can you even begin to realize that concept?!" Amaterasu questions and Kushina frowns looking down at her sleeping baby. "No one is allowed there! No one! How the hell did you even get there?!"

"It was an accident." Kushina says calmly and Amaterasu glares at her questiongly. "I was doing magic." Amaterasu's brow twitches as she scowls, "Are you going to help me, or not?" Kushina demands to know, her now calm matching with Amaterasu's anger. After several moments Amaterasu takes a deep breath, letting her mind run rampant with ideas on how to help her friend. But it is hard trying to come up with something that will work, because they all eventually lead to this child's imminent death.

"We have to hide him," Amaterasu says which takes Kushina by surprise, her hold on Naruto tightening. "Once father finds out you know he will punish you and kill this child, you know that…" Amaterasu tries to explain to Kushina who backs away from Amaterasu. "Kushina, I'm trying to help you."

"You want me to give him up? I took him away from that place because I _didn't_ want to give him up!" Kushina snaps quietly, not wanting to wake her baby. "Now you're telling me I have to hide him,"

"Would you rather hide him in a place where he can be safe or watch father kill him because of the rules _you_ broke?" Amaterasu demands with narrowed eyes and Kushina tenses. "That place is a mistake, a mistake we can't ever get rid of which is why we sealed it off. It's off limits and not only do you go, but you birth a child? Surely you couldn't have thought everything was going to be just peachy afterwards did you?" she questions and Kushina looks away down to her baby. "That child carries a power that us Gods fear, and from the feel of it...he has a whole lot of it," Amaterasu mutters as her golden eyes look over the child in thought.

"Minato...he sealed the Nine tailed Fox into his body," Kushina informs, causing Amaterasu to curse to herself. "It was all going so fast Ama. I didn't mean to stay as long as I did but…"

"You got caught up in the moment," Amaterasu cuts in quietly which Kushina slowly nods too. "So did Kaguya, and look at her. Sealed off into a chunk of rock by her own two sons with the aid of my father," she reminds Kushina who looks away from her, ashamed. "There still might be time to help him, but Kushina you can't see him again." Amaterasu stresses and Kushina's eyes widen. "Any mention of this baby after this point will get you and him killed."

"B-but what if I give my Godhood and…"

"And make yourself powerless against Izanagi?" Amaterasu stops her with a knowing look, causing Kushina to deflate. "Listen, we hide him somewhere that father has no interest in, and can't go snooping without permission. From there you can watch over him, but still…" Amaterasu tells her as Kushina looks down at her sleeping child, more tears threatening to well from her eyes. "Kushina…"

"Greece," she says which surprises Amaterasu a bit. "It's the only place that I can think of where he can be safe, where I can watch over him without much hassle." Amaterasu seems unsure, but honestly it's really the best place she can think of as well. The Greek Pantheon rules most of the West, while the Shinto rule some of the east. Despite the Shinto Pantheons advanced powers and trained skills, the Greek Pantheon rules with numbers which can still pose a problem despite one's quality. The only issues she has with the Greeks is their arrogance and paranoia, which stems from their King, Zeus. She personally does not like Zeus, and hopes for the day when someone better comes along to take his throne. Perhaps then the path to peace among the heavens can finally be walked. But with rulers like Zeus, Izanagi, Odin and Ra; whose personal hubris affects their kingdoms...the path to peace may never be free to walk. There needs to be a change in leadership with at least one of the pantheons, to show that change can be made. Someone just has to make it.

"Fine, but we need to get moving." Amaterasu tells her as she begins thinking on her feet. Kushina simply gazes at her baby, kissing his forehead while Amaterasu thinks of someone she can trust in the Greek pantheon. Not many, and not with a matter like this. "Shit," the goddess curses with a scowl. "Is there anyone that you can trust with this? Because even though you visit, it's still with permission and you might have eyes on you."

Kushina frowns in thought, but she nods her head. There is quite a few people who she trusts within the Greek Pantheon, but there is one she trusts with such a responsibility. "Yes there is," Kushina nods, which Amaterasu nods as she begins to move to draw up a portal for them to step through, she can feel displeasure throughout the entire palace most likely stemming from her father. They need to move, now.

"Call them, now."

"Is there something you wish to explain, Kushina?"

Kushina remains silent as she is standing before the father of Shinto, Izanagi, the only ruler of their pantheon. The man looks to be in his mid forties, early fifties, with his graying black hair in a top knot and his beard looking full as ever, which is also graying. He is wearing a very fancy black silk kimono with red clouds adorned across it. His pitch black eyes gaze at Kushina with an expression of irritation across his face. "There is nothing to explain my lord…" she says quietly, never meeting his eyes.

Around the room, are several gods who had felt their Lord's displeasure and came to see Kushina stand before him to be judged. They do not know why Kushina is currently in the hot seat, but from the looks of it, it really doesn't look good. Amaterasu stands not too far from Kushina besides her brother Susanoo who looks on with curiosity. Most of the Shinto Gods that are close to Kushina stand witness, even the silent brooding Tsukuyomi stands in the shadows of the throne room watching curiously. Standing beside Izanagai's throne is Shinigami, wearing his somewhat ruined yet pristine white ghostly robes, his pale purple skin oddly enough matching well with the color. His creepy dead golden eyes gaze down at Kushina with a knowing look, but she never meets his eye.

"Really? I think there is a lot you need to explain." Izanagi growls as he then thumbs to Shinigami. "Why is it, that Shinigami comes to me, telling me how he saw you during the sealing of a child he believes to be yours." Kushina says nothing which only seems to infuriate Izanagi and he stretches out his hand, balling his fist. Kushina gasps out in pain as she feels her throat tighten suddenly, and Izanagi's black eyes glow gold angrily. "Answer me wench!" he snarls out. "Did you birth a child with a man from the forbidden lands?!" he demands, then lets Kushina go so she can speak.

Kushina falls to her knees and tears swell from her eyes, but she slowly nods. Shock is a common emotion that most of the Gods in the room is dealing with, followed by resigned sadness and disappointment. Izanagi's eyes seem to glow furiously as he stands and begins to walk over to Kushina, standing over her intimidatingly. He then kneels down and cups her chin, making her eyes look to him as they cry. "Have I not been good to you Kushina?" he whispers quietly, his eyes holding disappointment. "Have I not treated you like a daughter? Why would you do this to me?" he questions as he puts his hand to his heart. "Why would you want to put me in this position?" he asks her but she doesn't respond simply gazing at him. After a few moments, he glares at her a bit. "Answer me…" Kushina simply can't, looking away from him which only enrages him further. "Answer me!" he yells, back handing her further into the ground. Izanagi stands as he paces around taking a deep breath, "I have done my best to be the best King I can be. I don't put many limitations on any of you!" Izanagi growls out as he looks around the room. "I let you live your immortality as you please as long as it stays within the rules I forged!" Izanagi then turns back to Kushina. "You could have had a child with any mortal you wished within these lands...yet you choose to have a child with...who again?" he asks looking toward Shinigami.

"A Shinobi named Minato Namikaze, he was claimed as the strongest warrior within his village," he mentions to Izanagi who scowls as he then turns back to Kushina. "He managed to summon me without warning, that enough tells me he was quite powerful."

"So at least you didn't choose a weakling," Izanagi snorts as he then takes a deep breath. "Shinigami has told me he consumed this, Minato's soul, so he is not to be worried about. However the child," Izanagi glares, his gold eyes returning as he focuses on Kushina. "Where is it?" Kushina doesn't answer, but just like before, Izanagi does not have the patience for this silence. "Where is the demon child Kushina?!"

"Do not call him that!" Kushina roars as she manages to stand on her feet and glare fiercely at him. "He is not a demon!" she argues with Izanagi frowning down at her considering she is shorter than him. Kushina then realizes who she is talking too and she backs away a bit, then holds herself. "I...I left him there." she says, though Izanagi narrows his eyes as he circles around her like a predator does it's prey.

" _You_ left your very _first_ child?" Izanagi says in a disbelieving tone, and Kushina nods her head. "Why don't I believe you then?" he wonders and Kushina's brow twitches as she responds back with just as much bite.

"That isn't really my problem," she tells him which interests Izanagi. "I left my baby there, because that's where he belongs. He is much safer there than he is here where you can get to him," Kushina lies as best she can, her eyes never leaving Izanagi's who continues to study her. "I love my baby, so much than I'm willing to be apart from him than to let you take him away from me," Kushina spits out with a glare. Izanagi hums quietly to himself as he has a small smirk. "Do whatever you want to me Izanagi-sama, but I will never let you harm my son." Izanagi continues to pace around her then he chuckles.

"Very well, you sound convincing enough. I admire the love and passion you have for your son," Izanagi claims which isn't really a response Kushina was expecting. "Very well, if you say the boy is still in that wretched place, I will take your word for it. At least you were smart to leave him there, but you still are to be punished," Izanagi says which Kushina takes a deep breath, relaxing a bit. "Kushina, Shinto Goddess of Hope," he announces and the entire room falls silent as Izanagi begins to carry out his judgement. "For your crime of completely breaking my law by going to the Forbidden Lands, I sentence you 100 years of house arrest," Izanagi says but he doesn't seem finished even as he pauses. A small smirk comes upon his lips. "As well as a curse." hearing this now is making everyone uneasy, and Amaterasu steps up.

"Tou-sama I think…"

"Silence Amaterasu!" Izanagi snaps at her, though his eyes never leaves Kushina's who gazes back at him, as if challenging him. "Unless you wish to share in your disobedient pet's punishment, you will be silent." he says more calmly, sparing her a warning glance and Amaterasu feels anger swell in her heart and she feels the need to say something, but she looks to Kushina who slowly shakes her head. From their bond, Amaterasu can feel Kushina's waning strength and she takes a step back. "As I thought," Izanagi mutters as he then focuses back on Kushina once more. "Your curse, is that on the twenty-first birthday of your precious' son's you will lose the love for him you have as his mother for the _rest_ of his life.

From this, Kushina looks horrified as his words set in. Izanagi chuckles to himself as he finally gets a reaction he has been wanting from the goddess. Fear. Amaterasu looks just as horrified as white energy begins to surround Kushina and she hisses in pain as it envelops her completely, but also what looks like shackles burn into her skin, signifying her house imprisonment. "The punishment has been dealt, the curse has been set. Now get out my throne room," he spits at her as he returns to his throne sitting down.

"Let this be a lesson to you Kushina," he says then speaks louder, "Let this be a lesson to all of you who may have forgotten!" all the Gods focus on their King who glares at them with white energy emitting from his body, making the room more tense than what it is. "I am King. I will always be King. And as long as I am King, my word is law. Break that law, and I will break you." he warns then looks to Kushina who has tears trailing down her face, looking traumatized as Amaterasu tries to comfort her. "You brought this on yourself, Kushina." Kushina doesn't say anything as she sobs into Amaterasu's shoulders who feels such anger, that she can't help but glare at her father who is busy speaking with Shinigami she growls to herself, vowing…

He is going to pay for this. For everything.

"You don't have to do this ttebane…"

Athena smiles, shaking her head as she sits across from Kushina who is holding her sleeping son close to her, her eyes never leaving his peaceful face. Athena can feel nothing but pain and heartache coming from Kushina who enjoys the last few moments she has with her son. While the Kushina was away for her punishment, she had been watching over the baby till she returned. During that time she also made sure to look for a good home for him, since Kushina is refusing to let her son go back to the lands he comes from. She herself still has no idea what these Forbidden Lands are, and neither Kushina or Amaterasu will explain it to her.

But Athena understands, knowing it is none of her business because she is not part of the Shinto Pantheon. Just like there are some secrets she has not shared with Kushina simply because she is not part of the Greek Pantheon. They may be good friends, but they still must remain loyal to their Pantheon despite what they may or may not disagree with. "I know, but I want too. I can't imagine how hard this is for you," Athena says quietly with Kushina not verbally responding, holding her child closely.

"Kushina," the two hear and look to see Amaterasu standing at the door. "We need to talk," she says with Kushina looking curious until she sees a familiar face behind her.

"Inari…" Kushina calls out to her friend who gives a smile as she walks into the sitting room with Amaterasu. Athena looks to the two Goddesses, though she focuses on Inari first as the woman finds a seat beside Kushina.

The goddess stands about 5'8 with long straight pure white hair. A bronze tiara sat atop her head, while two waist length bangs frame the side of her face. Her skin is a mixture between pale and a bronze color; adorned on her skin is red markings, on her shoulders, her collar bone, two dots on her forehead and on her chin. Her lips are quite supple, adorned with a dark maroon lipstick. Her eyes are cut low, but she can clearly see her interested golden eyes. Her clothing are robes that leave her shoulders bare, but cover her breasts, with a black sash tied right underneath her generous bust. The robes are pure white with gold lining, it also opens up when reaching her thighs, revealing her toned legs and bare feet. All in all, the woman is a sight to see.

"What are you doing here?" she asks her friend who bops Kushina on the head softly. Kushina gazes at her friend who smiles softly at her, but she can see the spark in her eyes that Kushina knows all too well.

"I came to see the little brat that my sister decided to get in trouble for," Inari chuckles while Kushina smiles softly as she decides to carefully hand her baby to her friend. Inari holds the infant as carefully as she can, gazing to his face. "Well isn't he a cutie," Inari smirks as she looks to Kushina who just gazes on sadly. "What's his name?" she inquires, and she sees a big smile form on Kushina's face, which is filled with nothing but love and adoration.

"Naruto. His name is Naruto," she answers proudly and Inari smiles softly with a nod. It's fitting, she can definitely get behind such a name. Kushina then watches as Inari raises a finger, which is lit with a purple flame. Finding the seal on the child's stomach, she then presses her finger against it. "Inari what are you doing?" She demands from her friend as the seal glows a bright white before it's faded to black. "Inari!"

"Calm down Kushi, you might wake him," she tells her friend calmly then hands him over to Amaterasu. "All I've done is bless him," Inari smirks mysteriously, but Kushina doesn't seem to be in the mood for her games. "We're helping him, Kushina," Inari says just as Amaterasu presses her fingers on the baby's forehead and then drags them down to the seal. Kushina's eyes widen as she sees the baby begin to develop a red glow around his body, causing the child to stir. Before their very eyes, they watch the recently placed seal begin to break down until there is nothing left. As a result, whisker marks develop on Naruto's cheeks, and his golden blond hair gains a red tint.

Kushina tries to remain calm, but it's clear that she is demanding an explanation with her eyes. "I restored the Yin of the Nine-tails power and Amaterasu just destroyed the seal. Which means the Nine-tails power has completely and successfully converged with Naruto," Inari explains to Kushina, who looks to Amaterasu, who hands back her baby. "He will grow up to be exceptional I'm sure," Inari chuckles.

"But why?" Athena questions, gaining curious looks from the three Shinto goddesses. "I know this isn't really my place. But why? I don't understand," Athena admits calmly.

"Well why not?" Inari wonders, raising her brow. "I mean, he's Kushina's son which makes him important to us. We want the best for him, just like her. Kushina won't be able to take care of him, so he should be able to take care of himself. But more importantly, we believe he is the change the Gods need. Well we believe he can be," Inari says, looking to Kushina. "We don't control his fate, only he can."

"In time Kushina," Amaterasu smiles softly to her friend, who looks to her curiously. "Naruto will be able to join Godhood." this catches Kushina completely off guard. Yet, she is happy, elated, overjoyed. To the point tears begin to trail down her cheeks again. Not even able to help herself, she hugs Amaterasu, thanking the goddess. Amaterasu simply smiles, holding her closest friend. "There is no need to worry as much anymore," she whispers.

"Naruto-chan will be fine."

"Markos! Markos!"

Markos, a handsome man in his early to mid twenties becomes alarmed by his wife calling his name. Markos stands at 6'2 with an athletic muscular physique and a light tan to his skin. He possesses green eyes and pitch black hair, a light trim to his beard with short cropped hair. Currently he is simply dressed in regular clothes, but the way his wife is calling him, he made sure to grab his spear as he rushes to her side.

He leaves his weapon shed with the quickness of a courier, yet with the aura of a warrior. He reaches a cozy house to see his wife sitting on the porch, looking around confused and somewhat worried as she holds something in her arms. Seeing no sign of danger, or the fact that she is hurt, Markos calms down a bit. "What is it Iliana?" the man wonders with somewhat of an annoyed tone. He had to rush over here and she is completely fine.

Iliana is a young woman in her early twenties, and she meets eyes with her husband. Gesturing for him to come forward. Iliana stands at 5'8 with an athletic physique of her own, with a fair complexion. She possessed bright blue eyes and golden blond hair that is currently let loose, resting on her shoulders and stopping at the middle of her back. The woman herself is beautiful with full lips, defined cheek bones, dimples and captivating eyes. She too is simply wearing regular clothing, as well as an apron considering she is about to start dinner.

Markos raises a brow and walks over to her and his eyes widen when he sees she is holding a baby in her arms. It is sleeping and looks completely at peace. And it is easy for them to distinguish the child is a boy. Markos takes not of his golden blond hair and he hums in thought. "He was just sitting at the doorstep, I think there is a letter as well," she tells her husband. Iliana then gestures to the letter and Markos picks it up, though he looks around for any sign of a parent but there is none. He then glances to his wife who is rocking the child back and forth, silently cooing and adoring the baby. Markos then opens the letter and begins to read it, not she what he is expecting.

' _Good day, Markos and Iliana._

 _You are most likely wondering where this child came from, and why he is on your doorstep. Well the answer is because I have had my eye on you for some time now, and I believe you two are a perfect fit to give this child what he needs. A loving home, strong guidance, and understanding. I myself would love nothing more to take care of him myself, but my situation is complicated. This child is very special, and very near and dear to my heart. I will very much appreciate it if you two treat him the same way. His name is Naruto, please give him the love I can not._

 _~Thank you_ '

Markos takes a deep breath as he runs a hand through his hair then he looks to a curious Iliana. "Read this," he tells her and she raises a brow, but takes the letter. She reads it all the way through, once she is finished, her grip on the baby tightens. Before she can say anything or really process anything else, her attention is given to the child in her arms, that begins to stir awake. Both are captivated by the child's sapphire blue eyes, especially when they look at them both curiously, as if trying to identify them. Iliana can't help but reach down and let the baby grab her finger as he reaches out. A loving smile comes upon her lips as she whispers his name, enjoying how it comes off her tongue.

"We're keeping him." she says, leaving no room for argument. Markos looks surprised as he doesn't say much, as he simply gazes at the child. Iliana then cooes at the child, "Hear that Naruto? We're going to by parents from now on!" she tells him, not even realizing how happy she is to say that. Markos himself is happy as well, and it is apparent by how he holds his wife from behind while she gazes down at Naruto with loving eyes and a smile. Both can't help but grin out of joy when Naruto gives a happy giggle, simply beaming at them.

From afar, a teary eyed Kushina stands beside a sullen Amaterasu. Kushina sniffs as she says her last goodbye to her baby. "Grow strong Naruto-chan, Kaa-chan loves you." Amaterasu hugs onto Kushina as the two leave in a blaze of black flame.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAHAHAHA!"

"My gods! Look at what he's done!"

"Hey! Stop causing trouble!"

"You'll pay for this!"

"Oh shut up you morons!" A twelve-year-old boy yells out in response as he is standing on the great statue of the Spartan King, Lacedaemon. But it isn't the fact he is standing on the statue where the issue is, it's the fact that he's marked up the statue with paint! His golden blond hair glistens with the sun's bright rays directly upon it, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement and childish joy. "None of you can do something like this! But I can! I'm incredible!" the boy shouts with a huge fox-like grin. As he appreciates his work, he hums to himself, wondering what he should do next, but he nearly falls off the statue when he hears…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DURING CLASS TIME!?"

The boy stumbles as he begins to panic, "Oh shit!" he even drops the paint, causing it to splash all over some of his audience, earning more shrieks of irritation. Managing to grab onto the statue, the boy balances himself out and he takes a breath of relief. Looking down with squinted eyes, he grumbles as he sees the person who nearly causes him to fall. "Damn, what is Palvos doing here? He wonders quietly. Annoyed that he doesn't see any other way to escape, he puts up his hands with a dry expression.

"I give."

* * *

"I'm still impressed by the fact you don't cry out."

The young blond boy just holds a pained grimace with a smirk as Palvos finishes his thirty lashes. "Can't look like a wimp now can I?" he grumbles as Palvos stands to his full height of five-ten. Beneath his full black beard is a scowl on his face which makes him quite intimidating with his shoulder-length hair, pale skin and toned soldier like physique.

"Tomorrow is the graduation exam, and instead of studying or being a good role model for the rest of your classmates, you're fooling around!" Palvos growls while the boy rubs his wrist with an uncaring expression. "This isn't the time to be causing trouble idiot!" but even as he says this, Palvos still sees the unconcerned look on his students face and turns to the rest of the class, his face turning red a bit. "Pop quiz! Everyone will line up and show me a perfect rendition of the sword cross shield formation!"

The class begins to complain, but Palvos ignores them as he ushers everybody to get in line. Though they are reluctant, nonetheless, they show their teacher what he desires to see, each going after the other. About fifteen minutes in, Palvos moves on to the next student who seems to be staring out the window, lost in thought. "Achilles!" he snaps and the boy snaps out of his daydream and begins to walk up, shield and sword in hand. The other kids behind the boy talk behind his back, blaming him for the fact they are doing this, but Achilles ignores them.

Without warning, Palvos strikes at Achilles, with his own sword. In return, the young blond is able to match Palvos blade with his own, deflecting it perfectly. He pushes back the teacher with the shield, quite strongly, then follows up by bringing the shield to station in front of him. While the blade is overhead, ready for a stabbing maneuver. Palvos gains his bearings, then looks at Achilles, studying his form.

It is tight, but not to the point where he is too rigid and can easily break. His footing is perfect; the distance between his torso and the shield is at a very decent length, and his sword position is perfect as usual too. Palvos then looks at his own sword to see there is a deep crack in the blade; one more push like that and it will snap. Palvos does his best not to smirk, not expecting anything less from the prodigy of the class.

"Okay, next." Achilles relaxes and walks back to his seat, sitting alone while the other finished kids hang out and talk amongst themselves about the boy. But as they mutter, the subject of their gossip begins tapping his desk quietly, immersed in his own thoughts. Not once did anyone come up to sit beside him or even spark a conversation with him.

Not once.

* * *

"I'm not letting you go until everything is as it has to be!"

Achilles gives a grumble as he puts more elbow grease into getting the paint off the statue. It annoys him that the sun is basically going down and he is stuck cleaning the damn statue. He doesn't even get all the ones he wanted. He can't count on anybody to serve as good distractions. His plan had been perfect, and he would have gotten away it too if it wasn't for those meddlesome villagers!

"If you take too long, dinner is going to get cold." The boy freezes upon hearing this, and he looks down to where Palvos is standing to his father, Markos. Not able to really pinpoint what his father is feeling, Achilles guesses he isn't exactly thrilled. Without much else, he begins to hurry to clean the statue. If there is one thing he knows about his parents, they both don't like waiting to eat dinner for very long. Then again...neither does he.

"Naruto…"

The blond looks up from the ground upon his name being called and looks to his father as the two walk side by side, heading towards their home, a small village by the name of Achilles. Usually, the walk takes nearly an or so; by the time he gets home from school, dinner is nearly finished and considering the sun had set about an hour ago, dinner is finished. Cold too.

"Why did you vandalize the statue?" Markos wonders quietly, his voice usually calm and patient. "Don't you know who the Kings of Sparta are? Especially Lacedaemon?" Naruto frowns in though but gives a shrug as his response. "So you don't?"

"Of course I do." Markos looks to his son who looks forward, though he doesn't look amused, bored if anything. "They are just people whose birthright allowed them to rule Sparta. Or, they were just people who managed to kill the previous king, granting them access to the throne," Naruto explains with a knowing tone. "Lacedaemon was one of the strongest Kings of Sparta because it is rumored he was the son of Zeus. He fathered King Amyclas and Queen Eurydice of Argos. But lastly, he was the husband of his niece, Princess Sparta." Marko isn't exactly impressed with his son's explanation because it's common knowledge for Naruto. He is smart after all.

"Then why?" he questions and Naruto stops a bit, frowning. Markos stops as well as Naruto takes a breath, rubbing his arm a bit nervously.

"Because I was bored mainly, and I wanted to make my last prank before I graduated, legendary!" Naruto boasts then he deflates. "But it only turned into a dud. But it's to show that I don't care about birthright or nonsense like that," he then looks to Markos with a serious eye. "One day I'm going to be a King and once I do, people will have no choice but to acknowledge me, even if they don't like me! My name is Naruto and I'm going to make people remember it!" Markos gazes at Naruto, watching a fire burn in his eyes, it's confidence, determination.

"I see." Markos doesn't much of anything else for the time being as continue their way home. There is silence between them until Markos sighs a little, "I hope you know that childish acts like these won't get you what you son." Naruto furrows his brows as he listens to his father, "You want acknowledgment and recognition? Then you must handle everything like an adult, in fact, better than most adults," he says looking to Naruto who stares up at him. "You're a kid with lots of talent and potential to become something great. At the age of twelve, you are already taking a step most people twice your age wouldn't even consider taking," Markos reminds him and Naruto slowly nods. "Because you are a kid, people are going to criticize, argue, discount and disrespect you, because you are something they are not."

"Cool?"

"Unique," Markos corrects with a chuckle, seeing that he took Naruto a bit off guard. "You are going to become Kingsmen son. That is an honor, and most people feel you don't deserve it. They feel you are not ready…"

"But I am ready!"

"Then prove that to them!" Markos responds strongly to Naruto, making him flinch a bit. "Prove that to them, son," Markos says a bit more quietly. "I'm not saying stop being a child because you still are but...it's time for you to mature or you won't be the respected King you want to become," Markos lays a hand on Naruto's shoulder, giving him a truly happy smile. "I am so proud of you son, I always have. I believe you can do anything you set your mind too, but anything worth having is…"

"...worth working hard for." Naruto finishes quietly, and Markos nods as he straightens. "Okay Pa, I understand," Naruto says, taking a deep breath as he lets his father's wisdom set in. Markos pats his son's back as they reach their home and Naruto opens the door, the smell of food already being taken in by his nose. "Ma we're ho-ack!" the blond gasps in pain due to the fact a sandal smacks him dead in the face, making him fall back to the ground comically. Markos who had stepped to the side watches as his eccentric wife hones in on their son and begins to strangle him with an angry expression.

"What the hell you brat?! Do you know how worried sick I was?! No letter? No smoke signal? No nothing?! And then to top it you have me and your father wait to eat dinner?! It's cold you idiot!" Iliana stresses as she shakes her son back and forth, a sandal print on his face while his eyes roll around his head. "And what is this I hear about you getting caught for pulling a prank?! You can't be my son and get caught! C'mon! I've taught you better than that!" While Naruto is being tormented by his over-the-top mother, completely dizzy and out of it, Markos stands by giving a light chuckle as he watches the two. A smile is on his face while Iliana continues to scold their son.

Just another day for his family.

* * *

"Congratulations to fifty for possessing the necessary skill-set to be here."

Spiros, one of the many aids and advisors to Spartan King Tyndareus, stand in front of fifty select individuals. There is nothing overly outstanding about the man, besides the fact he is wearing elegant fine robes along with jewelry. He stands at five-eleven with shoulder-length graying brunette hair, a fair complexion and blue eyes that stare at the group impassively. Behind him is the King who sits in the throne with his wife, Leda, sitting by his side. Not too far away are also his children, Castor, Clytemnestra, Timandra, Phoebe, Philonoe, Pollux, and Helen.

Spiros paces down the line as he looks at the group, varying ages. Some in their prime, some past but still experienced. "You are all here because you have unique skills and talents that make you feel good enough to become Kingsmen. An honor really, with special rights and duties. But only one duty really matters…"

"Protect the King!"

"Aye," Spiros nods with a small smirk. "But despite this, there can only be three _real_ Kingsmen," this interest everyone as they have their eyes on Spiros. "Only three of the current Kingsmen are retiring, which means only three spots can really be filled," he chuckles as he gestures to the six adults who wear dark armored robes standing around the room, watching. "You wish to have a real opportunity to become Kingsmen, only three of you will have it," no one speaks even though there are questions throughout their heads.

"If you wish to leave, speak now," Spiros opens up as he stops in front of the youngest face in the crowd. He looks down at the boy, knowing of him. Naruto of Achilles, a village not too far from the city. "Because there will be no guarantee you will live past this day," Spiros warns, almost darkly gazing down at Naruto. Naruto doesn't waver, his face straight and composed, impressing Spiros a little bit. No one speaks. "Very well. Today, six of you will be chosen to be trainees, the rest of you? Well, you have another fate decided by the Gods," Spiros chuckles a little darkly. "Say your farewells, in a few minutes, you might not ever see them again. Once you are finished, line up by that door and we will begin."

Dismissing them all with a nod, he watches as they begin to disperse, heading in different directions. Spiros walks towards his King who seems distracted, as he is looking elsewhere with a look of curiousness. King Tyndareus is a burly muscular man, standing at six-one. He his hair is short and graying, a light scuff of beard. He is very handsome with his square jaw, defined cheekbones, and dark brown eyes that hold a certain edge to them.

Spiros follows his King's gaze to see the man is watching his youngest daughter Helen, watching Naruto interact with his parents. It is clear to the two men that she isn't just watching him, but waiting for him as well as if she has something to say to him. The King doesn't exactly know how to feel about the fact that his daughter seems rather interested in the boy. "Let her be dear," the two men hear, and look towards the older woman beside Tyndareus. Leda smiles softly as she pushes her long blond hair behind her ear, and her green eyes twinkle. Spiros can't help but salivate a little bit over the beautiful Queen whose body cannot be ignored. "She and Naruto are friends," Leda says with a sure tone, calming down any ire Tyndareus might hold.

"When did she have the time to make friends with the boy?" the King wonders with a raised brow, eyeing the two. Leda chuckles, explaining to him that Naruto had accidentally run into Helen while pulling off one of his pranks during a time Helen had no supervision. Apparently, the two had a blast with each other and have done their best to meet up to have some more fun while they could. "Hmm." Tyndareus grumbles to himself as his eyes watch the boy being hugged tight by his mother.

"Aw c'mon Ma! It's not like I'm going to die or anything," he tries to assure her, but it only makes her hug him tighter. She mutters how he is her baby and isn't going to let him go which Naruto only groans at. "Pa, a little help here please?" He asks his father who chuckles, messing with Naruto's hair before telling Iliana that Naruto needs to go, and he will be fine. Despite the fact she is still worried and annoyed that both her boys want her to stop fretting over the child, she releases him.

"Okay fine! But please please please be careful honey?" she practically begs, tears stinging her eyes. "I don't think my heart can take it if I was told you were…" she then pauses, choking a bit, not even able it. Frowning, Naruto hugs his mother warmly. "Just be a careful sweetheart, and make sure you kick ass okay?" Iliana sighs softly, and Naruto nods. "Your father and I didn't put you through all that training for you to be a wimp!"

"Aye," Naruto grins as he kisses her cheek then hugs his father. Not even able to help herself, Iliana hugs Naruto once more, starting a family hug. Others around take notice of this, and most if not all of the others can help but sneer and make fun of Naruto under their breaths. The family ignores them, and Naruto leaves his parents with a thumbs up, heading back to the line.

"Naruto!" he hears his name being called, causing him to turn to see his friend. Seeing that Princess Helen is waiting for him at the side, he walks over to the older girl, not able to keep the blush off his face as he gazes at the girl, taking in her beauty. Helen is really really pretty, prettier than any of the girls he sees around.

She stands at five-five, with flowing golden blonde hair that stops at the middle of her back. Her eyebrows are perfectly groomed and she possesses long eyelashes, full lips and a cute nose. Though her body is maturing and losing its innocence, it's still clear that she is innocent, which shows with her smile, only making her beauty radiate.

"Hey Princess!" Naruto teases with a smile, making her blush while pouting at him and pushing him playfully. It isn't anything new that Naruto regards her as simply another girl, yet still have a level of respect. It makes him very different in Helen's eyes, and while she often finds Naruto gazing at her, he isn't focused on just her beauty or the fact that she is a princess. He simply focuses on her, Helen who happens to be beautiful and a princess.

"Hey yourself," she greets with a small smirk of her own. "Um, I would give you a hug and all, but father is watching," Helen gestures with a light grumble, and Naruto didn't need to look to see her father is indeed watching. In fact, everyone is watching; after all, he is speaking with the princess. Despite being skilled, he is still a commoner. But if it doesn't matter to Helen, then it doesn't matter to him. "But do your best and make sure you come back, okay?" she smiles brightly at him, which he returns. "Oh here! To help keep you motivated!" the girl cheers, handing him an orange cloth.

He blinks, taking a look at the cloth then too Helen who shrugs, "I tried finding another color, but I think Orange suits you best." Naruto honestly can't help but smile a little, then give a grin as he ties the cloth around his forehead. "You look good, suits you a bit," Helen tells him with a wink.

"Thanks, Princess!" he winks, then his attention is given to Spiros who is gathering the group together. "I got to go! But I'll be back! I promise, believe it!" he vows, running off to join the departing group. Helen watches Naruto fall in line and leaves with Spiros and a worried frown comes upon her lips. Her eyes then wander over to Naruto's parents who have worried expressions too. Then she looks to her own parents, seeing her mother give her a wink and a questioning gaze from her father. This makes her blush lightly and look away, though she still looks to where Naruto left, biting her lip.

"I hope you keep your promise, Naruto."

* * *

The group of fifty stand in a very large room with enough space for them to do battle. The room has no windows, and only one metal door. One way in, one way out. On the other side of the room, are weapons of different kinds. Spiros gains their attention as he speaks.

"This is where your test will begin. As you can see there are weapons for you to choose from, if you can live long enough to reach them," Spiros smirks. "There are fifty of you here, but only three are permitted to leave this room. There is a fifteen-minute time limit. This is a free-for-all, remember that, and good luck." Spiros says to them as he bows his head a little, "For Sparta."

"For Sparta!"

With that said, Spiros walks past them, closing the door behind him with a resounding click. There is silence for a few moments, everyone watching each other waiting for one to make the first move. Then someone finally breaks out in a run, headed for a weapon. The rest of them follow, Naruto however never moves as forty-eight people rush past him to begin the fight for their lives. Naruto stands behind them, studying everything he can before making any kind of movement. He's spotted at least twelve swords, he just needs one. He doesn't need anything else, just one sword and he is sure he will live through this.

Naruto's blue eyes catch sight of the other forty-nine now close to the weapons. A small smirk of determination crosses his face and he pushes off the ground, breaking into a full sprint. By the time he arrives, two have fallen. Naruto narrows his eyes as he ducks under a mace being swung with the intention of it impacting with his face. Getting back up and grabbing a sword, he pulls it and turns, slashing the throat of his opponent. He doesn't hesitate to move to his next victim, deflecting a sword strike and slashes his opponent at the knee, causing them to howl in pain. As he crumbles due to his own weight and the pain, Naruto runs through him.

Removing his sword, he steps back, bumping into somebody. He then spins around to meet with his next enemy to see that it is a girl, a pretty older girl at that. In that split second, Naruto is able to take in all her features and can't help admire what he sees. This young woman who seems to be around sixteen or so, stands at 5'8, already having height over him with a very athletic physique, rather pale skin, emerald green eyes and a beautiful defined smooth face. She has shoulder length blood red hair, captivating Naruto immensely. She holds two swords in her hands, one in a reverse grip and the other in standard.

Before either of them can attack the other, Naruto sees a towering man behind her that is about to cleave her in half with a war ax. Quickly, he grabs a spear that is stabbed in the back of a fallen man and chucks it at the giant behind her. The spearhead pierces through his skull, completely sending him falling back with a large thud. The girl blinks, and looks towards the recent death then to Naruto who shrugs.

Nothing is said to each other, taking notice of men rushing towards them. Instead of facing the other, the two young warriors face their attackers and take off. Naruto takes care of his attacker with a single slash, causing his head to roll off. The girl, on the other hand, delivers a spin kick to his face, then trips him before stabbing her blades into his chest. While she is down, she looks towards Naruto to see a spear is headed towards him, aiming for his back. She immediately moves to stop the spear, but before she can reach it, someone else catches it. Naruto blinks, turning to see someone is standing behind him, holding the spear that would have hit him. The person then spins the spear around, running it the thrower with it, pinning him to the wall.

While Naruto's savior finishes his kill, someone is about to strike him down but before they can, Naruto and the redhead both throw their blade at the offender. Both blades sink into his flesh, and without much else, he crumbles to the ground to die. The two meet eyes, before looking around to see there is no one else besides them and the guy they just saved. It's just the three of them.

"That ended quick," the two hear a gruff deep voice, looking to the man who looks to be in his late teens. He is quite tall, standing at 6'7 with a muscular physique. He has an olive skin tone with short cropped black hair, he also has a furrowed chin, slightly bushy eyebrows, and dark blue eyes. Both of them catch a vibe that he is a bit bloodthirsty with an underlying danger. "Thank you both for helping me," he bows to them a little.

"Oh hum...sure?" Naruto chuckles sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I had to return the favor," he smiles, earning a chuckle. "I'm Achi…" he then pauses, remembering his conversation with his father not too long ago. Clearing his throat, he corrects himself, "I'm Naruto," he introduces just as the giant walks over to him, and easily looks down at the boy. "Nice to meet ya," he greets, holding out his first. The man raises a brow, before he gives a small smile of his own, bumping fists with Naruto.

"I am Thanos, it is a pleasure to meet you, Naruto of Achilles." Naruto looks somewhat surprised, but not really as Thanos goes on. "I've heard many different stories about you. Some tell me you are very skilled, a prodigy amongst your peers," he mentions, but Naruto doesn't seem to puff his chest out, just gazing at Thanos curiously. "Others tell me you are an immature brat who does nothing but pull pranks," he adds, but Naruto rolls his eyes a bit.

"Well they can all kiss my ass," he returns without care. "I'm no prodigy, but I am a King of Pranks," Naruto boasts, causing Thanos to chuckle some more.

"A humble boy aren't you? Good that will get you far with others," Thanos praises with a smirk, "I already like you, and it also helps what they say is true." The two of them look across the room of corpses as Thanos hums, "You fight with heart, with purpose. Keep fighting that way and you will become strong."

"Um, thanks?" Naruto laughs, a bit unsure about the guy. Then he remembers there is another person in the room and turns to her. The girl seems somewhat curious as she watches Naruto and Thanos, as if in thought. "What's your name?" he asks her, snapping her out of her mind. Thanos turns as well, curious. He noticed she fought very well too, not common with women.

"My name is Katarina," she introduces herself, locking eyes with Naruto. "Thanks for saving my ass kid," she says casually and Naruto's brow twitches just a little. "You could have let that brute demolish me," she mentions but Naruto waves her off.

"Don't worry about it, not that big of a deal," he says to her, making her raise a brow a bit. "Just see it as a way of an extension of friendship," this catches Katarina off guard, and before she can say anything in response to that, they hear the door open. Their eyes land on Spiros, who peeks his head in to see it is just three left. He seems to try and hide his surprise, but the three still catch it as he walks in.

"I thought it was quiet," he says to himself with a grumble. His eyes then meet with the three and he smirks. "Congratulations you three, you now can be chosen to be Kingsmen of Sparta. Please, follow me," with that said, Spiros leaves the room and without much else the three follow. As they walk down the halls, bloody and a little worn from such excitement, Naruto relaxes a bit, feeling accomplished.

Spiros leads the three survivors back into the hall, the audience surprised on who they see. Most, if not all of the audience is distraught due to the loss of their family or friend, and Naruto can hear his mother's quiet cheering. He looks towards them to see his father has a relieved smile while his mother wipes away her tears. He gives them a thumbs up, falling in line with Katarina and Thanos, standing directly in the middle. Spiros stands in front of them but a bit off to the side as he presents the three to the King and Queen. Even Tyndareus and Leda are a bit surprised by the outcome while Helen is relieved that Naruto looks completely fine. Though she was worried about the blood on him but sees no open wounds.

"Before you, King Tyndareus are the three victors who have shown skill and prowess in battle," Spiros speaks to the King. "These three wish to be your Kingsmen," turning to the three he looks at them ready to speak, "One by one, come forward and introduce yourself to your King.".

Thanos kneels before Tyndareus, using his voice full of bass and power, "I am Thanos of Sparta. Son of A'Lars and Sui-san." He then bows his head low, "I kneel before you to become Kingsmen, to protect the King and fight for Sparta till my dying breath!" Thanos vows then stands and steps back in line. Naruto decides to walk up next, giving a respectful bow, but it's noticed he doesn't kneel.

"I am Naruto of Achilles. Son of Markos and Iliana," he shares proudly. "I stand before you to become Kingsmen, one of the greatest honors as a warrior of Sparta." he then steps back, and Katarina steps up to kneel.

"I am Katarina of Sparta, daughter of Maria and Ares," Katarina tells, earning light gasps. "I stand before you to become Kingsmen in order to bring glory to my King and Sparta!" she expresses passionately. She then stands tall, falling back in line, the three gazing at Tyndareus. After several moments or so, he stands, stepping towards them, his robes dragging along the floor.

"It is obvious you three are few of the best warriors in all of Sparta," Tyndareus says convinced as his eyes then land on Naruto. "Despite being young," his eyes then travel to Katarina, "Or a woman." neither say anything or even make a face at his words as he goes on, 'Being Kingsmen is more than just being a soldier with a fancy title. It is being a leader, a sword, and shield not only to the King...but all of Sparta," he then looks among them all with a small smile. "The three of you wish to be Kingsmen yes?"

"Aye!"

Tyndareus smirks a little, "Being Kingsmen takes discipline, determination and skill. The three of you will be taught the ways of Spartan Kingsmen," Tyndareus then smiles widely as he gazes at the three, holding out his hand and a goblet is placed. He holds it up, with a bearded smirk as his eyes twinkle with amusement.

"Welcome, Kingsmen."

 **I don't plan to put Authors Notes as much anymore, but I want to let those know who are reading this story that this is Achilles and The Immortal combined into a whole new story. Am I spinning the story for a third time now? Yes. Why? Because I want too, and I really want to make this into something great. Less God of War elements, more of a purpose and an end game, and more mythology.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
